The Electrocutioner
|season=1 |number=17 |image=File:The Electrocutioner title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=April 23, 1988 |writer=Rob Hedden |director=Rob Hedden |previous=Tattoo |next=Brain Drain }} "The Electrocutioner" is the seventeenth episode of the 1st season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot An innocent survivor of an electric chair uses the chair's magic powers to get revenge on those who put him in it. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique An electric chair that grants the owner electric powers after it is used to kill. Villain and Fate Eli Pittman, electrocuted. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Angelo Rizacos as Eli Pittman *Frank Adamson as Warden Hobbs *Marcia Bennett as Peggy Hobbs *J. Winston Carroll as Judge Miller *Jennifer Cornish as Melissa Duvall *Ron Hartmann as Mr. Downing *Gerry Musgrave as Teenage Kid *Michael Tait as Daniel Kendricks Episode Crew *Directed by Rob Hedden *Written by Rob Hedden *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Peter Light *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt Editorial Department *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator Makeup Department *Jennifer Bower O'Halloran - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Sandra Delaney - Unit Manager *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Barbara S. Edelstein - Post-Production Supervisor Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Jeff J.J. Authors - First Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Second Assistant Director *Peter Watson - Third Assistant Director Art Department *John Allen - Props Assistant *Alexandra Anthony - Lead Set Dresser *Jake De Villiers - Construction Coordinator *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Adam Kolodziej - Assistant Art Director *Alex Kutschera - Property Master *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser Sound Department *Frank Morrone - Re-Recording Mixer *François Perrier - Boom Operator *Nolan Roberts - Sound Supervisor *Robin Short - Sound Mixer *Alban Streeter - Sound Editor *Gabor Vadnay - Sound Recordist Special Effects *Nicolette Beasley - Special Effects *Randy Daudlin - Special Effects Makeup *John Gajdecki - Special Effects *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup *Bruce Turner - Special Effects Visual Effects *Megan Hope-Ross - Visual Effects Supervisor Stunts *T.J. Scott - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Ian Bibby - Best Boy *Carlo Campana - Key Grip *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Mitch Holmes - Dolly Grip *Michael Iwan - Grip *Rob MacDonald - Electrician *Patrick Stepien - Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer *John Zulinski - Grip Casting Department *Pamela Basker - Casting: Los Angeles *Deirdre Bowen - Casting Assistant *Lindsay Chag - Casting Associate *Fern Champion - Casting: Los Angeles Costume and Wardrobe Department *Maxyne Baker - Wardrobe Coordinator *Constance Buck - Wardrobe Mistress *Mia Sturup - Wardrobe Coordinator Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager *Peter Findlay - Location Assistant Transportation Department *Brenda Sportun - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Benu Bhandari - Script Supervisor *Diana Dobier - Production Auditor *Mary Fraser - Assistant Coordinator *Gillian Helfield - Production Coordinator *Tracy Kennedy - Story Assistant *Dawn MacNair - Production Accountant *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Roy Sallows - Story Editor *James Aubrey Smith - Production Assistant *Bill Taub - Executive Story Editor *Marc Scott Zicree - Story Consultant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583341/ The Electrocutioner] at IMDb Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes